


Bittersweet

by PlainTiger



Series: Пыль [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Doomed Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Он все время забывает, что Марио больше нет.
Relationships: Mario Mandžukić/Thomas Müller
Series: Пыль [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879387
Kudos: 1





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после событий, описанных в [фанмиксе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903681).

Родная деревня как будто нарочно встречает его пылевой бурей. Красная чума несется с гор, накрывая собой крыши домов и снося с ног тех, кто не успел спрятаться. Томас боится за них, как боялся за Марио, но спасать их уже поздно.

Пыль застилает глаза, лезет в нос, скребет горло и закладывает уши, но Томасу уже все равно. Неприятно, но не смертельно. Вдалеке виднеется силуэт их с Марио... _его_ дома. Он все время забывает, что Марио больше нет. Может, сейчас он ущипнет себя, откроет глаза, и они пойдут готовить завтрак, перебрасываясь шутеечками.

Бесполезно. В открытые глаза все так же залетает чертова пыль.

Он ныряет в дом и накрепко запирает дверь. Вот прихожая, в которой Марио ждал, пока он найдет свой второй ботинок. Ноги несут его на кухню. В заморозке лежат те самые ягоды, из которых Марио делает... _делал_ вкуснейший коктейль. Томас так и не узнал, какой же там был секретный ингредиент.

Гостиная пустует. Прямо над телевизором висит картина с бегущей лошадью. Висит криво, под углом. Марио постоянно вешал ее как надо, а Томас снова наклонял, иначе скучно. На том диване они сидели и обсуждали, как будут добираться до вулкана. Казалось нереальным, да и сейчас кажется. Они видели то место, с которого и начался конец света, но память о нем осталась лишь у одного.

Да лучше б они заперлись дома в тот день. Плевать на вулкан, плевать на прах, на все плевать и на всех. Ни одна частичка памяти не достойна жизни Марио. Лучшего друга и самого любимого его человека на этом свете.

Глаза слезятся, но уже не от пыли. Не тех зовут светлыми, ой, не тех. Одни сгорают, другие остаются, уже без них. На кой хер нужна такая чистка, если никому от этого не легче? Кому все это надо?

_Ответь._

Он смотрит в небеса, прикрытые кроваво-красными тучами снаружи и белоснежным потолком внутри. Смотрит сквозь эти преграды, прямиком в глаза тому, кто это затеял. Ответа нет и не предвидится.

Светлые — останутся здесь. Лучшие — отправятся в мир иной. Таков Его план, и никакие мольбы Его не остановят. Даже ради Марио.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках анонимного феста однострочников в гетто Ногомячесоо: ключ 66 "Remember me to one who lives there // He was once a true love of mine".


End file.
